Welcome Home
by BlackBookOfWords
Summary: Masahiro comes home to Kousuke. A fluffy fic with some emotional comfort.


**Author's Note:** I intended to write and complete the fic last week, but got caught up in some work. Since, I have college assignments, I'll try my very best to write more.

It is a rather fluffy fic with emotional comfort.

 **Disclaimer:** Do not own Hitorijime My Hero or its characters

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hasekura and I are going out to the aquarium" Kensuke informed the older Ooshiba.

"Take care, and be back before it gets too late" Kousuke replied. Kensuke waved goodbye and grabbed his boyfriend's hand as they walked in the direction of the aquarium.

Kousuke closed the the door to his home and heaved a sigh. He'd finally get Masahiro to himself for the remainder of the day. He just had to wait for his young lover, to get back from his part-time job which should be in 30 minutes. Masahiro had to go all of a sudden, as the Shoufuku was hosting some private party and required all hands on deck.

 _Masahiro would be hungry. I should make something for the kid._

Kousuke checked the fridge. It was full of ingredients that would need to be cooked in order to be edible and he totally sucked at cooking.

He mentally berated himself. Masahiro generally cooked for both of them. He was quite the cute wife. Kousuke smirked at the flush in the teen's face if he heard Kousuke's statement.

Eyes roaming the fridge, searching for a small edible snack, he figured they could always order takeout if Masahiro was really too tired to cook. And then, his eyes fell on the new can of peanut butter, he had bought recently.

 _Peanut butter Sandwiches. Now that would be a nice treat._

He spread peanut butter generously, on the bread and cut it into nice square shapes. Also, he made a warm glass of hot chocolate, with lots of chocolate powder. Lately, it had gotten a bit chilly as winter was setting in early and as a bonus, Masahiro loved chocolate.

A few minutes later, as Kousuke finished placing the sandwiches and hot chocolate on the table in front of the couch. He grinned at the thought of getting to cuddle with his lover on the couch and maybe steal a few more kisses and some fondling perhaps.

The doorbell rang, and the door opened. Setagawa walked in, with hands wrapped around his shivering frame. It had gotten more windy out and his thin jacket which had been enough earlier in the afternoon, failed to protect the lithe frame from the cold winds.

"Ah, Kousuke. I am home" Setagawa greeted, teeth slightly chattering. "I bought some food from Shoufuku"

He proceeded on to ramble, bashful about being with Kousuke alone at home. Earlier that day, before he had left for his job, the older male had so clearly informed him that his home would be empty and he would be spending the evening with his wife, as Kensuke was spending time with Hasekura and the lady Ooshiba was out meeting her parents for a week. And then a chuckle rang out, when Masahiro blushed. It hinted pure joy and childishness. No matter how embarrassing it was, Masahiro loved it when Kousuke was in his uninhibited childish demeanor.

"There were a lot of leftover ramen and appetizers, so the owner said I could take some. I know, I am sorry I generally cook, but today was a long day and -" Masahiro was suddenly cut off from his ramble and apology, by a pair of warm lips on his. The cold felt soothed away, as Kousuke's large frame wrapped over his, an arm around his waist and and another on his hair holding him in place.

The lips were removed, and he felt a weight on top of his head. His older lover's chin rested on his hair, which was lightly stroked.

"Welcome home" The words were said softly.

Masahiro felt a warmth spread through him. Rarely he had heard those words with such warmth and welcoming. He mostly came home to a dark and dreary house. Even if he was tired, he still had to do the chores and set up food for himself all alone, with no one to welcome him home or make sure the house was warm to come in after the cold outside.

Kousuke holding Masahiro's head to chest, suddenly felt a warm wetness seeping through the layer of the plaid shirt. And then he heard a sniffle, and the sound of trying to hold back tears.

"Masahiro" Kousuke said in concerned, slightly panicky at the thought of his lover crying. "Did something happen?"

He felt his shirt being gripped tightly by the lean fingers, and the head nestled more into his chest, as if he was holding on to a lifeline.

"No one ever says welcome home" Masahiro rushed out, hiccuping every now and then. "Sometimes they s..said it out of politeness, but this-" He cut off with another round of fresh tears.

"Go on" Kousuke caressed his head gently and remained patient. He realised, it was another sentiment Masahiro had been deprived of, growing up.

"After a long time, I've ever felt really coming home" Tears streamed on his face, as he was unable to control the bittersweet emotion that had filled up him on hearing the words from his lover. He hiccuped and sobbed, holding tightly onto Kousuke.

Kousuke just gripped him tighter and continued stroking his soft blond hair.

"You always have had a home. With me and Ken." He enunciated softy. "No matter what, I'll always be your home" The raven haired lover then, dropped a soft kiss on top of Masahiro's head.

Masahiro breathed in deeply the cologne that carried familiarity, love and now new hint signifying home. He let it sooth his nerves from the onslaught of the tears that had suddenly come out of nowhere.

"Sorry..hic" Masahiro hiccupped nervously, embarrassed by the sudden display of weakness. "I don't kno-"

Once again, Kousuke cut him off, and stopped stroking his hair. He pulled Masahiro away from him so he could look at him in the eyes. The eyes held hesitation and a glimpse of uncertainty. Uncertainty of his life with Kousuke.

"You must have been really tired" Kousuke said gently. The warm smile and adoring gaze, directed towards Masahiro, he felt like Kousuke was seeing through his soul. And a hand, lifted his chin into a searing kiss. It wasn't like the chaste kiss he had received earlier.

Masahiro, leaned eagerly into the kiss, his inhibitions forgotten. He needed to know his place was still with Kousuke, and the urgency and passion in the kiss, told him exactly that. They pulled away, panting slightly. Masahiro flushed deeply, as the situation caught up with his logical processes. Kousuke grinned and picked up Masahiro, carrying him bridal style.

"Uwaa" Masahiro gasped in surprise, as he felt himself lifted into the familiar embrace. His first thought was to struggle, feeling extremely shy, but with the earlier outburst and the hectic job, he felt drained and just lay in his boyfriend's arms, not protesting. His fingers still were lightly entwined in Kousuke's shirt despite his abashment and face still flushed, as he rested on a firm chest.

Kousuke sat down on the couch with Masahiro still in his arms.

"Y..you ca..can put me d..down now" Masahiro stuttered, his shyness peaking. "I..I can sit on my own."

"No" Kousuke smirked "You are staying right here."

"Also, I prepared something for you" He gestured to the sandwiches and hot chocolate that were left on the table. "It's peanut butter sandwich"

"I..I have never had peanut butter before" Masahiro was curious. "Is it good?"

"Yes. Sandwiches made by your husband with love." Kousuke playfully kissed his nose. It seemed the blush on the blonde's face found a permanent place.

"Here take a bite." Kousuke held a sandwich near Masahiro's mouth. "Your husband is going to feed you" He grinned cheekily, when the boy in his lap was about to protest.

Masahiro tentatively took a small bite, cautious about the new snack he never had before and chewed it softly.

Kousuke watched a smile light up his young lover's face, as he tasted the creamy peanut butter goodness. It left a wide smile on both their faces.

"It's really tasty. The peanut butter." Masahiro complimented and proceeded to eat the remaining sandwich in Kousuke's fingers. The sandwiches were gobbled up with gusto leaving an empty plate, a messy mouth and sticky fingers.

"Well, well. My fingers are all covered with peanut butter" Kousuke stared into Masahiro's eyes, the devilish smirk back on his face. "Please do clean it up for me" He held the fingers close.

If Masahiro thought it wasn't possible to blush more, he was proved wrong. Shyly, he poked out a tongue and licked a finger and averted his eyes from the man's dark eyes. Kousuke wriggled the other still sticky finger. Masahiro, looked at the remaining finger and licked it a few times till it seemed comparatively cleaner.

Suddenly, Masahiro felt a tongue lapping the edges of his lips. "Your face is messy. I'll clean it up" Kousuke murmured, eyes watching his own and proceeded to clean the chin and lips, placing soft kisses in the areas once it was cleaned up.

"Ah. That was delicious, wasn't it?" Kousuke grinned as he pulled back. Masahiro was red as a tomato, his speech functions temporarily paralyzed as he held his gaze away from the older male.

A chuckle erupted, as Kousuke turned the teens face towards his. "I rather enjoyed that snack" he teased further. Masahiro felt it might be possible to die from embarrassment. He remained seated in the older male's lap, eyes trying to look anywhere else other than Kousuke's eyes.

"I..I.." He stumbled over his sentences. "I enjoyed it too" His eyes widened as he saw Kousuke's snigger.

"I mean the peanut butter sandwiches" Masahiro realised the implication of his compliment. "The peanut butter sandwiches!"

Kousuke laughed lightly and settled Masahiro onto the couch next to him and handed him the glass of hot chocolate.

"It's hot chocolate, made the way you like it" He presented.

Masahiro, still red mentally sighed that Kousuke wasn't going to try and make him sip the drink from the older man's hands. But then, his hopes died.

"Won't you give me a sip?" The words fell over his ears, that were surely pink too by now.

"I.." Masahiro held out the drink and lightly tipped it towards Kousuke's lips and he watched entranced as those lips sipped the warm drink.

"It's exactly the way you like it" The Ooshiba confirmed. "Go on. Drink it. No more teasing for now" He added, smiling lightly.

Despite the embarrassment he faced, he couldn't help but smile. It felt nice and perfectly content, to give the drink to his older lover. It was a tendril of love that coiled up, and left a joy in his heart, that had been deprived so long.

Finishing the drink, he set the glass down and leaned against Kousuke, this time of his own volition. He felt the familiar hands wrap him in the bear like embrace and nuzzled into the chest. The scent of his lover engulfed in his senses.

The quiet moment of intimacy, shared between the two, it felt perfect. It felt like home.

XXXXXXXX

 **Author's Note:** Do review! Criticisms and prompts are always welcome!.

CheerS!


End file.
